Wolverine: Animals and Monsters
by pkokorot
Summary: This story is inspired by my favorite Marvel animated movie, Hulk vs. Wolverine. Logan is sent by SHIELD to track down the Wendigo and the Hunter in Darkness. He is soon confronted by Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and other members of his rouges gallery. References of Wolverine: Origins, X-men: the animated series, and X-men Evolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolverine: Animals and Monsters**

 _The name's Logan. Most people know me as Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice_.

Logan wakes up to find himself on the forest floor. He feels blood dripping down his chin and wipes it off. Logan tries to get up, but he feels a horrible pain in his right arm. He looks down and sees that it's dislocated. Using his other arm, Logan pops it back into place. He then is able to stand up. _What the hell happened?_ On que, the sounds of growling and snarling is heard and two huge creatures come tumbling down a cliff face, both locked in combat with the other, and land right in front of Logan. _Oh yeah._

 _4 hours earlier_

A S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter flies over the Canadian Rockies. Logan is sitting in the back with his legs up. Wearing his leather jacket and jeans, Logan is just waiting for this bird to land and it eventually does. Logan gets out and looks to see the town of Elkford. Or what's left of it anyway. _Looks like someone had a bad day._ There are wounded being loaded into ambulances and fires being put out. "Logan." Logan looks to his left and sees Director Nick Fury holding an evidence bag coming towards him. "The hell happened here, Fury? Looks like something out of a Japanese monster movie." "I guess that's one way of putting it.", Fury responds. "What makes you see that?", Logan asks. "The townspeople that escaped the destruction unscathed swear it was caused by two creatures fighting each other." "Any idea what they might be?", Logan asks. "Well; based on the eyewitness accounts of one of the creatures having shaggy white fur, antlers on its head, and the glowing red eyes, my team manage to identify it as the Wendigo. Ring any bells, Logan?" "Yeah, a whole damn bunch of 'em. First time we met, I had to break up a brawl between him and the not-so Jolly Green Giant." "Yeah, it's hard for anyone to forget the first time meeting the Hulk." "Tell me about it. And the other creature?" "That one we couldn't identify. It isn't in our database.", replies Fury. "Well, do you at least have an idea on what it could be?", asks Logan. "Here is where things get interesting.", Fury says as he holds up the evidence bag to Logan. "One of my agents found a clump of fur and sent it to the lab for genetic analysis. The lab found a genetic match to a species of wolf called _Canis Dirus_ , the dire wolf. According to mainstream science, this species went extinct 10,000 years ago during the last ice age. Unless it evolved into something bigger, stronger, smarter. Possibly deadlier." "Possibly?", replies Logan as he points out the wreckage. "We also interviewed a Blackfoot medicine man. He told us that his people had a legend of this huge wolf-like creature that stalked the woods. They called it the Hunter in Darkness." "Well, the funny thing about legends is that there's always some truth to 'em.", replies Logan. "Let's cut to the chase, Logan. Here's the fur sample." Fury opens up the evidence bag and Logan sticks his nose in it to smell the clump of fur. He gets a scent. It smells familiar but Logan can't remember where or when he smelled it. "I need you to track down the Wendigo and the Hunter, and you have to stop them before their brawl turns another town into this.", Fury says as he points towards the destruction. "One way or the other." "Sounds like fun.", Logan says with a smirk.

 _1 hour later_

Now in a V-22 Osprey, Logan is now wearing his classic yellow and blue uniform. The pilot notes something on the ground. Logan looks down to see a bunch of broken trees laying on the ground. "Do you want me to try for a landing?", the pilot asks Logan. "Don't bother.", Logan replies. He then jumps out of the cockpit of the aircraft without a parachute. Thanks to his healing factor and adamantium skeleton, he lands on the snowy slope of a mountain unharmed. Logan runs down to where the broken trees are. He picks up the scent of the Hunter in Darkness and begins tracking his quarry.

 _2.5 hours later_

Logan is now face-to-face with an actual wolverine. The animal is standing in a defensive posture growling at Logan. Logan sees why. The wolverine is protecting its meal: a freshly killed woodchuck. "Just passin' through, bub.", Logan says to the wolverine. The wolverine stops growling, as if understanding what Logan had said. A pack of wolves is heard howling in the distance. "They, on the other hand, might have other ideas." The wolverine snarls in response, not at all intimidated at the idea of squaring off with a pack of wolves. All of a sudden, what sounds like the combination of a wolf's howl and a lion's roar is heard. Birds in the trees take off. The wolverine grabs the woodchuck carcass and runs off. Logan, on the other hand, takes off toward where the noise came from. Eventually, he comes upon the tracks of the wolf pack. One set of wolf tracks is much larger than the other ones, about the same size as a grizzly's. Logan smells them. _It's the Hunter's tracks. He's runnin' with the wolves._ Logan then starts following the scent trail that the Hunter and the pack left behind.

 _15 minutes later_

Logan now smells fresh blood. _The Hunter and the wolves made a kill in a clearing a couple hundred yards away. Got to stay downwind. Don't want them to know I'm here._ Logan sees a tree and walks quietly toward it. Logan climbs up the tree silently and gets onto a high branch sturdy enough to hold his weight. He spies the wolf pack feeding on a moose carcass. Logan sees the Hunter. He looked to be around eight feet tall. His muscular body is covered with thick grey fur. He has the head, legs, the tail, and the amber-colored eyes of a wolf while having the torso and arms of a man. He is leaning over the carcass and eating the moose's liver with what looked like a combination of hands and paws with claws that look like those of a grizzly's. _Can't tell if he's an animal or a monster. I've been called both. For many folks, the two terms are one in the same. He's definitely a predator, but there's a difference between an animal and a monster. An animal kills for survival. A monster kills just to hurt others. An animal can feel love. A monster doesn't even know the word._ Just then, a wolf pup jumps onto the carcass and lays its head on the Hunter's arm. The Hunter looks down at the pup, tears off a piece of the liver with his claws, and gives it to the pup. As the pup eagerly eats, the Hunter licks the top of its head before it jumps off the carcass. _Animal. Not monster._ All of a sudden, the Hunter's ears perk up, looks to his left, and gives out a deep guttural growl. The wolf pack also starts growling. At the same time, Logan catches a whiff of an all-too familiar scent. _Wendigo._ On que, the Wendigo comes charging out of the thicket. The Hunter barks at the wolves and they run off into the forest. The Wendigo and the Hunter start circling each other, each growling and snarling at the other, each trying to find the opportunity to strike. That's when Logan jumps down from the tree and makes himself known. "Hey bub, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?", Logan snarls. The Wendigo gives a deep guttural growl at his approach, remembering Logan from their last encounter. The Hunter, on the other hand, just stares at Logan with a look of positive familiarity. Logan is stunned by this, but he snaps out of it and turns his attention back to the Wendigo. "Well, I think it's time that you learn a lesson in manners." _Snikt._ Logan pops out his claws and with a scream of fury, lunges at the Wendigo. The Wendigo anticipates this and with one swipe, sends Logan tumbling down a steep cliff face and landing hard on the ground.

 _Now_

 _What the hell happened?_

The Wendigo and the Hunter come tumbling down the cliff face, both locked in combat with the other, and land right in front of Logan. _Oh yeah._ The Wendigo has the Hunter pinned under his weight and is looking to finish him off. _Can't get rid of me that easily._ _Snikt._ Logan pops out his claws, pounces onto the Wendigo's back, and starts stabbing him repeatedly. The Wendigo roars in both pain and rage, his white fur now stained with his own blood. He then reaches behind and throws Logan off of him. Logan lands on his feet and turns to face the Wendigo. "OK, bub. Let's try that again. Rahhhhhh!" Logan comes at the Wendigo fast. He knocks the monster down and stabs him several times in the chest. The Wendigo manages to throw Logan off of him and manages to stand back up, but Logan rushes at him again. The Wendigo attempts to swipe at him several times, but Logan dodges all his attacks. With several quick attacks, Logan manages to back the Wendigo onto another cliff's edge. All of a sudden, they hear a furious roar. Logan turns around and sees the Hunter coming at them like a freight train on four legs. Logan leaps out of the way just as the Hunter crashes into the Wendigo, knocking him off the cliff's edge. It's a very long way down for the Wendigo. "I don't say this to a lot of people, but thanks.", Logan says and the Hunter barks in acknowledgment. "Mutt, I have a feeling that we met before but I can't remember when and where." The Hunter whines and motions his head down. Logan looks down and sees a scar on the Hunter's left leg. "Wish I knew where you got that." All of a sudden, the Hunter yelps and collapses. Surprised by this, Logan looks down and sees several tranquilizer darts lodged into the Hunter's back. Before Logan can do anything, he is overcome by the same darts. Logan sees the familiar shapes of four figures approaching him. Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, Cyber, and Maverick. "Thanks runt. We've been tracking him for weeks.", says Sabretooth. "Logan buddy. It's me Nord. I shot you.", says Maverick. Logan then blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

 _Logan stumbles out of a bar drunk. Little does he know he's being watched by a man in glasses. Logan chugs down the rest of his beer and drops it. He then notices the man in glasses. "What are you looking at?", Logan growls at the man and just then, two soldiers appear from out of nowhere, knock Logan out, and drag him into a van. The man takes his cell phone out and calls someone. "This is Professor Thornton. We found our test subject. Prepare the lab."_

 _Fast forward_

 _Logan is in a fluid filled cylinder with tubes inserted into his now naked body. Professor Thornton and several scientists look on with fascination. "Begin the adamantium bonding process.", says Professor Thornton to a lab technician. "Yes, professor. Commencing infusion." Something is pumped into Logan's body, causing him to bleed out of every hole. "His vitals are erratic but holding." "Excellent. Increase to maximum."_

 _Fast forward_

 _Logan is in a blizzard with a helmet on his head. He sees the infrared image of a grizzly bear. The scientists also see it through their monitors. "Weapon X's mental conditioning and reprogramming are at Stage 5. Begin combat assessment.", Professor Thornton says. As the bear stands up, Logan pops out his now metal claws and the two attack each other._

 _Fast forward_

 _Professor Thornton and Sabretooth are walking down a hallway filled with test-tube babies. "I don't care how long you had him, Professor. This is a mistake.", Sabertooth says to Professor Thorton. "I know him. He can't be controlled. You have his DNA, so just let me kill him." "I'll take that under advisement, Sabretooth.", replies Professor Thorton and he walks away. Sabretooth growls in frustration, knowing full well that Thorton wouldn't even consider it. Little did either of them know, Logan had been listening._

 _Fast forward_

 _Back inside his liquid tube, Logan is fighting his programing. "We are losing control! Increase the dosage!", yells Professor Thornton, "Initiate lock-down procedures and someone activate Sabretooth!" Logan manages to break out of the tube and then breaks into the room where Professor Thornton is in. Two guards storm in with guns loaded, but Logan takes them down, cutting off Professor Thornton's right hand in the process. Eventually, Logan manages to exit the Weapon X facility leaving a bunch of guards in ribbons. He then runs off into the Canadian wilderness._

 _Sometime later, Logan is still wandering through the wilderness naked and covered in blood, huffing and puffing his way through thick snow. Suddenly, a sound catches his attention. A loud howl, a cry of pain. Logan heads toward the sound and eventually comes upon the Hunter. His left leg is stuck in a bear trap. Without hesitation, Logan pops out his claws and breaks open the trap. The Hunter runs off on all fours, but not before turning his head to Logan and giving him a long look as if to say "thank you."_

Logan wakes up to find Sabretooth punching him and that he is shackled to a wall in his underwear. "Wakey-wakey time.", says Sabretooth. "Logan, we missed you.", says Maverick, "Weapon X hasn't been the same without you. No one calls me 'bub' anymore. But I think out of all of us, Cyber's the one who missed you the most." Just then, Professor Thornton, who now has a clawed mechanical hand, and Cyber walk into the room. "One of these days I will crush your annoying skull, Nord.", growls Cyber. "He's very ashamed.", Maverick whispers to Logan. "Despite Maverick's idiocy Weapon X is indeed pleased to have you back, Logan.", says Professor Thornton, "We put considerable time and money into you. You were our best operative, Wolverine. So disappointing, but you did lead us to the Hunter in Darkness." "What do you want with the Hunter?", Logan snarls. "The same thing we wanted with you, Logan. A weapon.", replies Thornton. "I'll erase the Hunter's memories and reprogram him, just like I did you. And then, Weapon X will have the deadliest predator on the planet at our disposal." "You should've killed me when you had the chance.", growls Logan. "Because I'm gonna break out of here. I'm gonna kill all of them, and then I'm gonna cut your damn head off." Professor Thornton just smirks. "After I'm done with you, you won't even remember this conversation. I've erased your life before and I'm going to do it again." Sabretooth growls in frustration. He wants Wolverine dead. Professor Thornton, Sabretooth, and Cyber leave the room, leaving Logan alone with Maverick. "Oh Wolverine. You look so sad.", says Maverick. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, Lady Deathstrike tried to kill you while you were asleep." "Better than having to listen to you.", Logan retorts. "Man, does she hate you.", Maverick rambles, "I mean, we all hate you but Deathstrike **really** hates you. Hey, still have that unbreakable skull?" Before Logan can respond, Maverick takes out a gun and shoots Logan point-blank in the face. Everything fades to black.

Logan wakes up and finds himself trapped in a liquid filled tube. He then sees Lady Deathstrike on the outside glaring at him. "You will die today, Logan-san.", says Deathstrike as her finger scratches the glass. Logan bangs his fists against the glass, but it holds. "It does not matter what the professor says. These are your last breaths." Just then, Professor Thornton and Sabretooth walk in. "What are you doing here, Deathstrike? I'm about to start Wolverine's reprogramming.", says Thornton. "He has to die.", Deathstrike hisses. "How many times do I have to have this conversation with you? He's more valuable alive than…" Suddenly, Thornton collapses to the floor. There are deep scratches on his back. "Sorry, Professor. Gotta go with the lady on this one.", says Sabretooth as he wipes Thornton's blood off his claws. Lady Deathstrike claws the glass, causing it to break. Logan falls out and howls in pain as Deathstrike digs her fingers into his shoulder blades, relishing the sound of Logan's screams. Sabretooth then punches Logan and then restrains him. "Gotta love our healing factors.", Sabretooth says to Logan, "I'm gonna enjoy killing you for days. And then I think we'll drop the Hunter on a preschool or something. Just for fun." "Gaijin dog.", Deathstrike says to Logan, "For the dishonor you caused my family, you will suffer. And then you will die." "Sweetheart, both you and your honor can go to hell.", snarls Logan. Deathstrike becomes irate and throws her arm with full force. "Deathstrike, don't-!", cries Sabretooth but gets cut off as Deathstrike's arm goes through both Logan and himself. Seeing his chance, Logan headbutts Deathstrike and knocks Sabretooth out with one punch. Deathstrike comes at him fast, but Logan sees her coming. He dodges out of the way and with one swipe of his claws, cuts off her left mechanical arm. Logan then knocks Deathstrike out by kneeing her in the head. Logan then runs out of the room. _Got to go find and free the Hunter. Can't let 'em turn him into a monster, like they tried to do to me._


	3. Chapter 3

Logan is back in his uniform and is wandering through the facility, trying to find where the Hunter in Darkness is being held. Just then, he finds himself covered in red dots and looks to see a bunch of soldiers aiming their guns at him. _Snikt._ Logan pops out his claws and the soldiers start firing. Logan easily runs through them, stabbing them through their chests and slashing their limbs off. Soon, there is only one soldier left. Logan notices the soldier's nervous breathing and that his hands are shaking. _Last one's always the one to lose it. So I let him._ "I know what you're thinkin', punk: 'Question is, can I get Wolverine before he turns me into shish kabob with those claws?'", Logan says as he walks toward the soldier. With every step forward, the soldier takes a step backward while the gun is shaking in his hands. "Well, seein' as how these claws are made of adamantium; the strongest metal known, and can slice through steel like a hot knife through butter, you gotta ask yourself: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, bub?" The soldier finally loses it, screams in terror as he rapidly fires his gun at Logan. Logan lunges at the soldier and stabs him through the chest. He then retracts his claws and continues on.

Meanwhile, Maverick and Cyber look down at the unconscious Professor Thornton. Maverick pokes him with his foot, causing Thornton to moan. "Well he's alive, but he's going to need some serious TLC.", Maverick says. "Last thing the Professor said before the runt clawed him was for us to kill Wolverine.", Sabretooth growls as Lady Deathstrike reattaches her arm. "Really?", Maverick says as he and Cyber look at each other in disbelief. "You buy that? I would think the last thing he said was 'Aah! Sabretooth!'" "We kill Wolverine now. That's all that matters.", Cyber says. "Whatever you say, Cybertron. Who am I to say no to a little murder?", Maverick says as he twirls two semi-automatic pistols in his hands.

Logan finds the Hunter in Darkness in a liquid filled tube. Logan claws the glass, causing it to break. The Hunter falls out and at first, stands up on all fours. He shakes to get dried off and then stands up on two legs. He sees Logan and barks enthusiastically. "I remember now, Mutt. You had your left leg caught in a bear trap. That's how you got-", Logan looks at the Hunter's leg. Where there was a scar before now had vanished. Logan looks around and sees vials of blood labeled "DNA of Weapon X". Logan manages to put two and two together. _They gave him my healing factor._ The Hunter just stands there with a happy expression on his face. "C'mon, Mutt. Let's get out of this damn place." Logan starts to make his way out of the room with the Hunter following close behind. They wander through the facility, trying to find an exit.

All of a sudden, the Hunter stops and starts growling. "What is it, Mutt?", Logan asks but then he catches the scent the Hunter picked up. "Get down!", Logan shouts as he tackles the Hunter just as shots are fired in their direction. "They're after me! Go! Get out of here!" The Hunter reluctantly runs off on all fours. Just then, Cyber comes breaking through the wall, charges into Logan, and pins him up against the opposite wall. Logan tries to free himself, but Cyber has a firm grip. Maverick then comes up behind Cyber and smirks at Logan. "Like I said before Logan, we all hate you.", Maverick says as he pulls a gun at Logan. "The feeling's mutual.", Logan growls. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your head off. I plan using your metal skull as a bowling ball.", Cyber says. "Not if I kill you first.", Logan snarls. "Yeah, good luck with that.", Maverick chuckles. All of a sudden, they hear a loud roar. They all turn around to see the Hunter charging at them. "Oh shit!", Maverick yells and tries to fire his guns but it's too late. The Hunter pounces on top of him and starts slashing his chest open with his claws. Maverick is screaming in pain and fear. Cyber is so shocked that he forgets all about Logan. Logan pops one claw out from his left hand. "Hey Silas!", Logan shouts. Cyber turns back and Logan shoves the claw right through Cyber's right eye and cuts into his brain. Blood gushes out of Cyber's eyes and nose. "That's for Janet.", Logan says as he retracts the claw and Cyber falls dead. Meanwhile, the Hunter crushes Maverick's skull with his powerful jaws. "Thought I told you to go on without me.", Logan says to the Hunter. The Hunter whines and barks. "I get it. You feel like you owe me. Now let's get the hell out of this god forsaken place." Logan and the Hunter continue on. Eventually, they come upon where the exit of the facility is.

"Gaijin!" Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike are blocking their path. Baring his fangs, the Hunter lets out a deep guttural growl. "End of the line, runt! Got any last words?", Sabretooth growls. "Just two… _Snikt. Snikt._ Rahhhhh!" The Hunter roars as he and Logan charge. Sabretooth and Deathstrike come at them as well. Logan faces off with Sabretooth and the Hunter squares off with Deathstrike. Logan and Sabretooth slash and block each other with their claws while the Hunter and Deathstrike just slash each other. Sabretooth manages to get the upper hand by knocking Logan down and pins him against the floor. Sabretooth tries to dig his claws into Logan's face but Logan blocks them with his claws. "You're no match for me. Never were." Sabretooth growls. "Maybe…" Logan says as he swipes Sabretooth's claws away with his own and then stabs Sabretooth in the gut. Sabretooth lets out a howl of pain. Logan gets back on his feet with his claws still stuck in Sabretooth's gut. "...But I've been working out!", Logan snarls as he throws Sabretooth against the wall. "Let me know if you can tell!" Meanwhile, Lady Deathstrike leaps at the Hunter. He swipes her out of mid-air and sends her crashing into the wall. The Hunter then pounces, pinning Deathstrike down under his full weight. The Hunter then bites into her left arm and rips it off. He then does the same thing to the right arm. Lady Deathstrike screams in pain and passes out. Sabretooth recovers and charges at Logan. Logan sees him coming, dodges out of the way, and hacks off Sabretooth's right arm below the shoulder. Sabretooth roars in both pain and anger. He swipes at Logan with his remaining arm, but Logan just blocks it and hacks it off as well. Logan then punches Sabretooth in the jaw and sends him crashing down to the ground, knocking out his upper right canine in the process. "Mark my words, runt: this is far from over!", Sabretooth growls as he looks up at Logan with extreme malice. "Bring it on, bub.", says Logan before he and the Hunter walk out of the facility.

As Logan and the Hunter walk away from the facility, a loud roar is heard in the woods. All of a sudden, the Wendigo leaps out and lands in their path. The beast glares at Logan and the Hunter with his glowing red eyes. "Looks like somebody wants a rematch.", Logan says. The Wendigo roars in response. The Hunter roars back. "Alright, bub. Let's do this!" _Snikt._ Logan pops out his claws. The Wendigo charges. So do Logan and the Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Epilogue_

Logan and the Hunter in Darkness manage to defeat the Wendigo. The wolf pack shows up and the Hunter runs off with them. Logan then calls S.H.I.E.L.D. and they take the Wendigo, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and Professor Thornton into custody. When Director Nick Fury asked Logan what happened to the Hunter, Logan simply said "He's where he belongs: protecting his family."

Logan is now sitting in a corner booth in a bar, back to wearing his leather jacket and jeans while drinking a bottle of whiskey and smoking a cigar. Suddenly, he hears a commotion at the counter. He looks to see some male patrons harassing the bartender. A redhead who's easy on the eyes. One guy tried grabbing her waist and she slapped him in the face. "Hands off, creep.", she hissed. The guy, now enraged, grabs her by the wrist and pulls her in. Logan finally has had enough. He gets up and walks to the counter. "Back off." "Mind your own business, shorty.", the guy says. "Anytime I see a woman getting harassed makes it my business. So I suggest you and your buddies leave the lady alone or else." "Or else what?", the guy says. "You're going to have to deal with me." "Is that a fact?" the guy then picks up an empty beer bottle and hits Logan in the head with it. Logan falls down on the bar floor with shards of glass stuck in his face. "Doesn't seem that's going to be much of a problem.", the guy chuckles. His buddies chuckle with him. They stop when Logan stands back up. They are shocked to see Logan's face all healed up. "You're sure about that, bub?", Logan smirks.

 _Snikt_

 **The End**


End file.
